


Love Thief

by Nomin_Ambassador



Series: NCT as Greek Demigods [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Demigods, Jaeno, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, nomin, side pairings, woocas, yusol and winkun if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/pseuds/Nomin_Ambassador
Summary: Jeno stole Jaemin's new sneakers. But stealing the pretty demigod's heart along with his shoes was definitely not a part of his plan.





	1. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**IMPORTANT NOTE: PLEASE READ**

 

So I'll explain some important matters for this fic. 

-This fic is the first one from my "Demigod" series. 

-This will focus on Nomin. The other ships would have their own fic so don't get upset if your ships won't get much exposure here. 

-Nomin, Woocas (Lucas and Jungwoo), and Markhyuck are the first ships that would have their own fics from this series. I'll think about the other ships. You can always suggest some ships and prompts too! 

-The scenes from all the fics are connected. 

**ABOUT THE THEME:**

-This is kind of based from the Percy Jackson Series except that this happened after the last book from PJO series so the minor gods have their own cabins. 

-I won't use any characters from PJO series except for the gods. I'll just base camp concept and the descriptions from the book. 

-If you're new to Percy Jackson Series then I'll give a short trivia for you to atleast relate to this fic:

Demigods are children of Gods with (mostly) humans. They acquire a certain quality from their God parents. In Percy Jackson Series, they are being sent to Camp Half-blood to be protected from Monsters that feed on demigods and be taught of how to fight them or how to use their special skills or power. 

 

**There are twelve Main Greek Gods:**

 

**Zeus- King of the gods, ruler of Mount Olympus, and god of the sky, weather, thunder, lightning, law, order, and justice. His children are known for having the power to control the wind and the storm.**

**Hera- Queen of the gods, and goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, heirs, kings, and empires. In PJO, she has no demigod children because of her faithfulness towards his (bastard) husband, zeus.**

**Apollo- God of music, arts, knowledge, healing, plague, prophecy, poetry, manly beauty, and archery. His kids are known for having talent with prophecies, healing, music and archery too.**

**Hermes- God of boundaries, travel, communication, trade, language, and writing. In PJO, His kids are known for being skillful at stealing things. They're also the most friendly demigods and are easy to approach.**

**Ares- God of war, bloodshed, and violence. His kids are known for being great warriors and they have this power to call the corpse soldiers and use them in battle.**

**Dionysus- God of wine, fruitfulness, parties, festivals, madness, chaos, drunkenness, vegetation, and ecstasy. In PJO, he's the god-in-charge in Camp-Halfblood. His kids are ofcourse, good at growing vine plants and parties.**

**Hades- God of the underworld, riches and the dead. In PJO, his son nico can control riches, summon corpse and shadow travel.**

**Hephaestus- God of fire, metalworking, and crafts. His children are good with crafts and inventions. They build the best machinery and weapons around the camp.**

**Poseidon- God of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, and earthquakes. He is also the king of the horses. His children can control the sea/water, talk to sea creatures and horses.**

 

**Aphrodite- Goddess of Love, Beauty, Desire, Pleasure and Prosperity. Her kids are known for their exceptional beauty and talent in arts and design. They have power over love, makeups and clothes. A few of them have this rare ability to charmspeak.**

**Artemis- Virgin goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals, young girls, childbirth, and plague. She's the twin sister of Apollo and shes has no children because she's forever a maiden (not old maiden tho she doesn't get old haha).**

**Athena- Goddess of reason, wisdom, intelligence, skill, peace, warfare, battle strategy, and handicrafts. Her kids are known for being wise and they are good at planning war tactics.**

**Demeter- Goddess of grain, agriculture, harvest, growth, and nourishment. Her kids are known for their talent in growing crops.**

**Hestia- Virgin goddess of the hearth, home, and chastity. She has no children too.**

**The demigods live in their respective cabins and they consider their siblings like their ally, team and family.**

**Around the camp, there are various activities for every cabin. Its like school but more on physical lessons and activities.**

 

 

_**You can always ask, voice out your thoughts and suggestions about this fic I'll be glad to read and answer them all. That's it folks, let's get this started. :)** _

_**-Ros ♡** _

 


	2. Of Sneakers and strong blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all Lucas' fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one of the first fic under my demigod series. Enjoy~!

“Hyungs! The Dionysus cabin will throw a party later, says its to thank their father for the good grapes harvest. Are you coming?” 

 

Jeno didn’t need to tear his gaze away from his phone to know the voice that was asking him because surely it was their baby chick who just came back from the mess hall to absorb gossip and news, and well, maybe steal some food from the other campers’ plates. 

 

Its already breakfast time but some of their brothers are still in deep sleep like Taeyong, the head of their cabin- who supposedly was the one teaching them discipline- and Lucas, who’s currently snoring ever so loudly on his bed, just besides Jeno’s. 

 

He asked Jisung to save them some food, knowing that their brothers will surely miss breakfast and that the youngest is very capable of bringing as much food as possible. 

 

Sure enough, Jisung approached him with a small sack of what he assumed was their breakfast before placing it on top of the small side table situated between his and lucas’ beds. 

 

The younger nudged his black haired hyung because clearly, the older was not paying attention to him.

 

“yah hyung, I’m asking you! I’ll accept if these two snorlax won’t answer cos they're obviously asleep but you--” Jeno cut off Jisung’s complains as he covered the latter’s mouth using his left hand while his other hand placed  his cellphone down so he can finally give his attention to their maknae. 

 

“Shut up will you? Taeyong hyung will seriously kick us out again because of your loudness.” He scolded the younger.

 

Jisung swatted Jeno’s hands away from his mouth and glared at his hyung, but beamed at him after a second. “So…You’ll come right? C’mon, lets burgle some cool toys from the Hepaesthus’ girls later.”

 

Jeno couldn’t  help but snort at his younger brother’s intention. “Just ask Lucas hyung or Taeyong hyung. They can lure more girls than I can. My sneakers got ripped by Taeil hyung when he caught me eyeing his new spear. I don’t have anything to wear for the  party thanks to that hyung’s instincts.”

 

Jisung shook his head at Jeno’s misfortune. Sure Hermes’ kids are good at stealing things, but Athena’s kids are just to smart to rob. They would always know what they're planning even before they could make a move.

 

“Cant you just steal some sneakers from the Aphrodite cabin? Theyre the most fashionable ones here anyways.” The maknae suggested.

 

Jeno’s face lit up to the idea of stealing from Aphrodite’s cabin. It’s his favorite cabin to rob. The kids there are oblivious as fck and there’s alot to covet. 

 

“Jisung I never thought that you’re this smart! Are you sure you’re not from Athena’s cabin?” Jeno exclaimed while reaching out for Jisung’s head to ruffle his hair. 

 

The younger managed to dodge his brother’s attempt by stepping backwards but stumbled down on Lucas’ sleeping form. 

 

The poor boy groaned as the weigh of their giant maknae fell upon him before pushing Jisung off him. “Yah! I’ll party all night later gimme some sleep I need energy to flirt! And Jeno-yah, don’t let dad hear you saying that.” 

 

Jeno and jisung just watched with amusement as their brother drifted off to sleep again right after his sentence, both wondering why Lucas isnt in the Morpheus cabin. 

 

 

~♡~ 

 

 

Jeno tiptoed inside Cabin number 10, desperately avoiding any form of sound that will blow up his scheme. He needed to be careful because the campers of the said cabin are just outside, painting the decorations that will be used for the party later. 

It took all of his will not to cringe at how pinkish and girlish the cabin is. The heavily scented cabin was decorated with pastel and soft colored curtains. Jeno also noticed the walls covered with posters of Korean actors and kpop groups, Hollywood actors and models.

 

The boy mumbled a curse before averting his eyes from Lee Minho’s poster to the chests placed at the foot of the beds that contain the campers’ belongings. Each chest was painted the owner’s name with extra glitters and stickers. 

 

He approached a chest before opening it. He frowned at the content of the chest.

 

Dresses, stilettos, make up kit, jewelry, and a couple of Prada bags. 

 

Jeno immediately closed the chest and moved unto another, which has a big “Nana” painted on top of it, silently wishing that it’s a boy’s chest this time. 

 

The gods mustve heard his prayers because the next chest was indeed, better than the first one. The contents of the chest were simpler. Shirts, hoodies, tank tops, fluffy sweaters, some jeans and shorts. There werent alot of jewelry and accessories and definitely no Pradas. Instead, Jeno found herschel backpacks. 

 

Jeno smiled at the fashion sense of the owner because it was way different than most of the Aphrodite kids. Not that Jeno was complaining though. 

 

After digging some more he found a pair of White Nike Air Force 1 ‘07 and he’s never been this happy. He quickly pulled the shoes out and closed the chest.

 

 Jeno mumbled a quick “Sorry bro, this is mine now.” before fleeing out of the cabin using the window that he skillfully opened earlier, with a big shit eating grin on his face. 

 

 

~♡~

 

“Jaemin-ah, have you seen my hair dyer? I can’t find it.” 

 

Jaemin jumped when he heard  his Irene noona’s voice from outside the door. He answered back that he didn’t as he continued showering while the whole cabin seemed to be getting frantic about their outfits for the party later. 

 

It’s not a secret that Aphrodite’s children were always conscious about their looks, always wanting to look best. Well except Jaemin. 

 

The maknae of the Aphrodite Cabin didn’t really get why his siblings exert much effort to appear exquisite when the were already gorgeous without the excessive make up and jewelry littered on their body. 

 

Sure he loved fancy clothes too, but nothing too much unlike his sisters and brothers. 

 

Some of his sisters joked about him not being a son of Aphrodite once, but no one took it seriously because nobody could ever deny that the beauty that Jaemin possesses belongs to Aphrodite’s. 

 

Don’t get him wrong. Jaemin also loved the idea of beauty as much as most of his siblings did . But  he was  already confident of his own beauty.

 

He finished showering and soon exited the bathroom to see his siblings scurrying to prepare for the party. It was always the same scenario when there was a  gathering or celebration, his siblings were usually extra when it comes to these things. 

 

  
He walked pass through his Jeonghan hyung, who was busy applying eyeliner. ‘He probably wants to impress that hyung from the Ares cabin named Seungcheol’ Jaemin thought as he observed the thick charcoal lines under his brother’s eyes. 

 

He quickly approached his bed to to get the clothes he picked for himself. Just a simple ripped shorts and a white printed shirt. He closed the curtains surrounding his bed and quickly changed. He opened the chest again to get his new shoes, the one that the whole cabin gifted him on his 16th birthday, only to find that it missing. 

 

Jaemin screamed his lungs out, and chaos ensued.  
    

~♡~

 

“Wow Lee Jeno what a nice pair of shoes you’ve got there!” Doyoung, the head of the Dionysus cabin, yelled at Jeno the moment he stepped into the party venue, which was really just the backyard of Dionysus cabin where they grew grapes and other vine plants. 

 

“Ofcourse Doyoung hyung! Taeyong hyung taught me well.” The younger winked at Dionysus’ son playfully and the older just laughed it off because he fully understood what the younger was trying to say.  Jeno meant that Taeyong taught him how to steal things smoothly and cleanly.

 

Stealing might be a natural skill for Hermes’ kids but they gotta remember that they're stealing things from a camp full of demigods,and some of the kids are just stronger and more powerful than them so you’ll need extra lessons if you want to avoid getting smashed by Ares’ kids or getting speared by Athena’s kids. 

 

The older excused himself as his siblings called for his help with one of their drunk brother. Jeno just chuckled to himself and decided to scan the area. 

 

Surprisingly, there was no sign of grapevines around the backyard, instead there’s a clean Bermuda grass-covered lawn with wooden tables and benches at the sides. Different colored lighting in rows floating in the air  was probably another genius invention from the Hephaestus cabin. Jeno saw the balloons that they stole from the shop nearby the camp as their contribution for the party hanging on the vine plants at the very side of the venue. Some Trey Songz music blasting through the speaker and Jeno didn’t fail to notice Hansol from the Demeter cabin who’s currently the center of attraction for he’s freaking sexy dancing with another kid from Dionysus cabin named Yuta.  

 

It was a lit party, one would say. It was expected from Dionysus cabin anyways. Their father wasn’t the God of Festivities for nothing. Almost all campers were there, even the Athena kids who mostly preferred to stay in the darkness of their cabin where they can read books with a cup of coffee and tea by their side. They were just sitting at the corner, talking with other campers while some were drinking with frowns on their faces. Doyoung just probably pulled their asses out and forced them to attend. 

 

Jeno decided to approach the long table buffet where the food and the drinks were located. He was still full from the dinner that Taeyong made them eat before he allowed them to go and attend the party. He’s not sure but he heard something like they might forget to eat and go straight to drinking like what Lucas would likely do if Taeyong didn’t hold him back. 

 

Jeno took a plastic cup and poured some punch that he hoped  ain’t spiked, but knowing the Dionysus cabin, there’s probably alcohol on it. He chugged the content of his cup and filled it once again. He was about to drink down his second cup when he felt a light tap on his shoulders.

 

“Jeno Lee!” Jeno turned to see the owner of the chirpy voice and it didn’t surprise him when he saw Donghyuck,one of his closest friends from apollo’s cabin, giving him a goofy smile while subtly swaying to the beat of some Micheal Jackson song which Donghyuck probably requested because everyone knows he’s an MJ trash and he’ll do just anything to play an MJ song on a party from 2017. 

 

Jeno just squinted at his friend because he already reeks from alcohol. “Damn Donghyuck! Did Kun even allow you to drink this much? Oh great I forgot, you never listen to him.”

 

He heard the younger chuckled and stumbled a little bit as he shifts a little closer to Jeno. “Kun ish out there shomewhere shobbing because Winwin broke up with him awhile ago. But im not here for story telling! I’m here to ask you if you’ve sheen Mark lee.” 

 

Jeno grimaced at the way his friend talked but chose to comprehend his question instead. “Mark lee? That boy from athena’s cabin? Dude how would I know I don’t even hang out with them. They’re the only cabin that’s really hard to rob so we basically despise them.” 

 

The older jolted out when Donghyuck hit him on his arm. “How dare you hate on my sweetpie cupcake honeybunch shugarboo! I’m wasting my time here, Lee jeno is uselessh” the younger managed to mutter before he walked away from Jeno who’s never been this lost.

 

He never heard of Donhyuck mentioning Mark before so he guess his friend just found out about Mark’s existence or he’s been secretly pining on the boy. Jeno just shrugged donghyuck’s crush problem off and focused on looking for someone to hang out with.

 

With the plastic cup on his hand, Jeno walked around and saw his brother Lucas talking to a pretty boy named Jungwoo, that if Jeno remembered correctly, is from Aphrodite’s cabin. They were both laughing and Jeno can’t help but grin as his brother smoothly brought his hands around Jungwoo’s shoulders. The latter blushed at the contact and Jeno almost threw up when he saw his Lucas hyung winked at the other boy. His brother sure knows how to hit hard. He’s not only smooth at stealing but also with getting cute guys on his arms. 

 

He contemplated on joining them before he decided that ruining his brother’s night would be fun. He walked towards the pair who are now whispering with each other that made Jeno fake a gag.

 

“So how’s the smoothest person inside this camp?” The two noticed the black-haired boy before he can even finish his sentence so he flashed them his oh-so-famous eyesmile.

 

Lucas recovered immediately and smiled back at his little brother, seeing through his purpose in approaching him.”I don’t know, how are you doing? You’re the one who smoothly snuck that pretty sneakers out.” 

 

The younger saw how Jungwoo’s eyes fell upon his sneakers and how his orbs widened at the sight of his new shoes.

 

Then it struck him- _Jungwoo is from Aphrodite’s cabin and he probably knows that he stole this shoes from one of his brothers and Jeno’s definitely doomed and he’ll get beaten up by the whole Aphrodite cabin because he’s sure as heck that they're all here in the party and--_

 

**“Jungwoo hyung! Eunwoo hyung is looking for y- wait, is that my shoes?”**

  

 

~♡~ 

 


	3. Strike 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't wanna mess with THAT demigod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charmspeak- a special talent that only Aphrodite kids could possess, it's super rare even for them
> 
> Ambrosia- it's their food that helps them heal their injuries and regains their energy. 

 

 

 

**Jeno opened his eyes as sunlight hit his face.** The curtains were drawn and and the window besides his bed was wide open that he could hear the chirping of the birds outside the cabin. 

 

He tried to move but a wave of pain from the side of his face prevented him from doing so. He cried in desperation, hands shooting towards his injured cheek. 

 

Moments after, his Taeyong hyung came in with a bowl of ice and a compression bag, chuckling as he watched his brother’s twisted expression. “That Aphrodite kid punched you hard huh? He’s too thin but I guess we shouldn’t judge base on appearance.” The older commented as he neared Jeno’s bed.

 

Jeno stared at him obliviously, he couldn’t understand what was Taeyong talking about. “What aphrodite kid hyung?”

 

Taeyong just shook his head and filled the compression bag with ice as he seated himself in a chair he recovered somewhere. “Did he hit you that much that you loss your memory? Or are you pretending that you don’t remember because it’s embarrassing?”

 

Then a series of memories flooded Jeno, reminding him of the commotion that happened last night. He could remember attending the Dionysus cabin’s party, wearing the freshly stolen sneakers, bumping unto the drunk Donghyuck, he could remember seeing Yukhei with a pretty aphrodite kid and…. 

 

Jeno looked at Taeyong with horror, now he knew why he was feeling like he got beaten up. The Aphrodite kid that was the owner of the sneakers he stole punched him last night. 

 

Taeyong laughed at Jeno’s face contorting as he placed the cold compress unto the younger’s cheek. Jeno hissed at the contact but he didn’t budge, letting his hyung tend to his bruise. 

 

“I can’t believe you passed out after he punched you. Your body is way leaner than him but he still managed to knock you out. You’re the talk of the whole camp Jeno.” Taeyong informed, eyes still forming crescents as he teased his brother. 

 

Jeno just let himself fall back unto his bed, his face turning beet red as he recalled the happenings last night. Taeyong was right when he said that the Aphrodite camper is thin. Looking at him, one could never guess that he could launch a punch strong enough to kill a cockroach. But he did, and Jeno isn’t just a cockroach. 

 

Jeno pulled his hair out of frustration. He doesn’t have a face to show anymore, literally and figuratively. He didn’t need to face a mirror to know that his cheek was sporting a huge bruise, and guessing from the pain it’s causing him, he knew it won’t heal soon. 

 

Jeno was busy thinking about his damaged reputation when a knock interrupted him. He waited as his hyung went to open the door, praying that it’s not his raged father who came to tell him that he already disowned him. 

 

His eyes doubled in size when a certain pretty boy walked inside, making Jeno hide under his covers. 

 

Did the Aphrodite kid came to beat him up again? Was the punch not enough? 

 

“I just came here to apologize. I’m Na Jaemin from the Aphrodite Cabin.” He heard the other say in a soft whisper. “You can come out now.” 

 

That made Jeno loosen his hold unto his blanket, mentally kicking himself for following the boy’s older. He couldn’t understand why he complied that fast.

 

“I used charmspeak on you, don’t get too shocked. That’s a rare talent that a few Aphrodite kids possess.” Jaemin explained as he saw the confused face Jeno was displaying.

 

“Umm Jeno, I’m gonna get some breakfast and ambrosia for you. You two talk, I’ll be back.” Taeyong uttered nervously, exiting the cabin before Jeno could stop him.

 

Now that they’re alone, Jeno was even more scared. He started praying to all the Gods, asking for forgiveness and their mercy. 

 

“ I won’t hurt you stop shaking.” Jaemin chuckled as he stared at the trembling demigod.” Again, I came here to apologize. I wasn’t thinking straight last night. Please forgive me for punching you.” 

 

Jeno just froze on his bed, is Jaemin really apologizing? But why? He had all the right to punch Jeno for stealing his shoes. 

 

“It’s m-my fault for stealing your shoes. D-don’t apologize.” Jeno stammered, still unable to calm himself. 

 

Jaemin just smiled at him and took small steps towards Jeno. “But still, it’s not right to hurt a fellow camper. My siblings scolded me for doing that and I’m in deep regrets.”

 

“b-but--”

 

“Your bruise looks awful.” Jaemin pointed out, hands retrieving something from his pocket. He pulled a circular container out and kneel besides Jeno’s bed. 

 

Jeno moved away from the other in fear. “W-what is that?” 

 

Jaemin pouted at the slightly older male. “It’s just a special concealer to mask that bruise. Aphrodite kids use it a lot when we get bruises and wounds from training and games.” 

 

Jeno didn’t trust Jaemin at first but the younger’s puppy eyes was making him surrender. He sighed, crawling back to the other side of the bed and leaning towards Jaemin to give him a better access of his swelling cheek.

 

Jaemin’s face lit up, hurriedly opening the lid of the container and dipping his finger to collect a generous amount of the concealer and applying it to Jeno’s face. 

 

The cool liquid made Jeno flinch, but he relaxed after a few seconds. Jaemin’s finger was dabbing the concealer lightly unto the older’s face. Concentration deeply etched on his pretty face. 

 

Jaemin announced that he was done soon after. Smiling gently as he sealed the container. He stood up, smoothing his clothes like the Aphrodite demigod he is.

 

“Thank you.” Jeno muttered sincerely, admiring the kindness of the other camper. 

 

Jaemin just smirked to himself as he walked towards the cabin’s door. 

 

_Jeno sure is an idiot._

 

He turned back to to the older, an evil grin displayed on his lips. “Actually, the liquid that I applied isn’t a concealer, its the itchy lotion. Goodbye!”

 

And with that, Jaemin’s gone. And Jeno’s cheek started to itch like what Jaemin said. 

 

_**‘NA JAEMIN! I’M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!” Jeno screamed on top of his lungs as he scratched his face furiously.** _

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Short update for now just to serve as a bridge but I'll definitely update this more frequently now since I'm done with exams and my enrara fic. Please anticipate :) Drop your comments and suggestions I would love to hear them~
> 
>  
> 
> -Ros ♡♡♡


	4. Payback?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's smooth af.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeno wore Jaemin's white nike shoes in We Young's practice vid and someone told me it reminded her of this fic hahahahaha But nomin is srsly sailing yall!

 

 

 

_**“What? Jaemin really did that to Lee Jeno? That Hermes kid? Oh my.”** _

 

Jaemin’s brows furrowed at his Jeonghan hyung. It was their painting class and they were tasked to paint their interpretation of Olympus, the home of the Gods. He was in the middle of painting the distinct thrones of the olympians but he couldn’t concentrate, not when his siblings were talking about him. 

 

The news of him punching and tricking the Hermes demigod spread like a wildfire. Almost all the campers were gossiping about it during lunch, which Jaemin didn’t appreciate.

 

He might be a son of Aphrodite, but never wanted attention. Their cabin gets that a lot, due to the fact that they were all good-looking and their fashion sense is always on point. And if you ask Jaemin, he’s tired of it. 

 

It was also a surprise to him that the gossip came from Jeno’s side. He thought the older would forbid his brothers to inform the public about what happened, but then you can’t really trust the Hermes cabin even if you’re a member of it. They’re not the children of the God of Communication for nothing. 

 

“What’s so wrong about that? He stole my shoes, my shoes! And he didn’t even give it back. He deserves what happened to him.” He muttered nonchalantly, finally joining the conversation of the siblings. 

 

His brothers laughed gracefully, covering their mouths as a habit. He saw his sisters, grinning at him, amused by the fact that their maknae is that fierce. 

 

Nobody avenges on Hermes campers for stealing their things. They just usually let them be, considering it as normalcy since they are thieves in nature.

 

Athena and Ares kids fight Hermes kids a lot, scaring them off and preventing their schemes. But they couldn’t do anything much if the deed is already done, breaking their bones would just put the whole Ares and Athena cabin in trouble. Mr. D is a little bit strict with fractures since it takes time to heal. 

 

“Well you know being sneaky is in their blood, Nana. They work fast, you might not know when he’ll plot his revenge on you. You shouldn’t have done that in the first place, we give love not harm to others.” His irene noona worriedly reminded him, eyes on her palette mixing white and red trying to get a shade of peach. 

 

“Noona, our maknae here is new. He just got into the camp last month. He barely know people, he was never taught about how to deal with campers from different cabins thoroughly. So I think its partly our fault.” His Eunwoo hyung chimed in, hand rested on his brush. 

 

Rowoon stood from his seat and neared Jaemin while giving him a pleasant smile. He ruffled the younger’s hair and moved to get a clean brush from a table located behind Jaemin.

 

“Eunwoo is right noona. But we can’t do anything about it now can we? I think we should focus more on protecting our Nana from that cabin. They’re really friendly but I don’t think they’ll let us go when our maknae just humiliated their brother twice. “

 

Irene stopped from stroking her brush before nodding approvingly, taking the words of her brothers. “Jungwoo can try and talk to the hermes kid he was flirting with last night and see if they’ll agree for a truce, but I don’t think that would work.” 

 

“I WASN’T FLIRTING WITH HIM--” 

 

“Oh right! I saw them making out in the archery arena after the party. Dude you’re gross.” Jaemin teased, earning a glare from Jungwoo who couldn’t do anything to stop his younger brother because he was way too far from him, resorting to just picking a small stone and throwing it to the younger which didn’t even hurt Jaemin a bit. 

 

  
Everyone laughed at the two as they continued working on their paintings, oblivious of the evil plan a certain someone just plotted on them. 

 

 

 

 

  
_**“Jaemin!”**_ The said male was fast to turn to the source of the voice that called his name only to see his Irene noona in his riding gear rushing towards him. 

 

It was Wednesday and they were scheduled to teach campers from other cabins how to ride a pegasus or a horse- it depends on the camper’s request. 

Usually, campers from a designated cabin would pick a member of the Aphrodite or Demeter cabin to teach them, and Irene being popular for her beauty and charm always gets picked by male campers.

 

It pissed them at first, they obviously just want to flirt with their sister but they couldn’t do anything when the girl was already the one who’s telling her siblings to just let them be. They couldn’t protest to the head of their cabin, could they? 

 

“Noona, what happened? Its time for your lessons with the Hermes cabin right? Why are you still here?” Jaemin asked in confusion. 

 

Some of his siblings together with Irene already went to the stable a few minutes ago, he didn’t understand why his noona suddenly came back. 

 

Irene was panting when he finally reached Jaemin who was watering the flowering plants outside their cabin before she called his attention. By the looks of it, she obviously ran from the stable to their cabin. And let me tell you Aphrodite kids never run unless its really needed. 

 

Jaemin’s eyebrows furrowed while waiting for his sister to catch her breath. “All this time I thought you’re teaching campers to ride a horse, not teach them how to run as fast as a horse. What’s up?” He asked again, more impatiently this time as he lowered the watering can to the ground. 

 

“Hurry and change into your riding gear! A hermes camper requested your service.” Irene informed the younger, pushing him towards the entrance of their cabin to make him change. 

 

Jaemin’s eyes widened. “What? You know I’m still not good at it? And did the camper really requested me specifically? Why would anyone want me when y’all are good looking and--”

 

“It was Lee Jeno. You’re being requested by Lee Jeno. Now go and change because he wants you in 4 minutes. And I’m telling you Jaemin, he got Dionysus’ permission.” 

 

_**“Well shit.”** _

 

 

  
_**Jaemin and Irene were out of breath when they reached the stable 4 minutes and a half after.** _

 

Their siblings and some of the demeter campers who were there to teach the hermes campers too were looking at them uncomfortably. The hermes kids on their riding gears were grinning at them as if they were some sort of entertainment, making Jaemin’s blood boil. 

 

And there he was, the almighty Lee Jeno standing proud like the jerk he is. And Jaemin decided, he hates Lee Jeno’s guts. 

 

First he stole Jaemin’s shoes. Second he asked permission from Mr. D himself to have Jaemin as his instructor for his riding class when he fully knows that Jaemin is new and can barely ride a horse or a Pegasus. 

 

Jaemin grew up with his dad who’s a police officer, and he always told Jaemin to never let other people step on his pride.

 

That’s mostly the reason why he took revenge on Jeno, he’s sick and tired of people belittling Aphrodite’s cabin just because they’re ‘weaker’. He wanted to break stereotypes and prove to everyone that they are not a cabin someone would want to mess up with. 

 

And Lee Jeno is challenging him. 

 

“My my, why are the pretty instructors late? Are they not fast enough?” Jeno snorted as he swiftly put his head gear on and walking towards a tall black horse, waiting along with the other horses for the campers to ride. 

 

Jaemin can’t help but roll his eyes at Jeno’s retreating back. “Well I am sorry Mr. Son-of-the-Winged-God, I wasn’t informed that my assistance was needed until 4 minutes prior to the time you set.” 

 

The other hermes kids that were there didn’t look offended by Jaemin’s remark, thanks the fates. He didn’t want to get mobbed by angry sons of the winged god, did he? 

 

He sighed in annoyance when he didn’t get a response from Jeno, following his tracks and approaching the said male who was already positioned above the horse while his other siblings went to get their own horses. 

 

Jaemin heard some of his siblings wishing him good luck and a few snickering of Jeno’s brothers. He also spotted his Jungwoo hyung in his flushed state as Lucas threw some of his disgusting pickup lines on the older male the moment he spotted Jungwoo nearing him. 

 

It was a sickening sight to witness, so Jaemin chose to just head to Jeno’s horse than deal with the love birds. 

 

It wasn’t the best choice, definitely not. 

 

“Where’s my horse?” He asked, confusion all over his face when he didn’t see any unoccupied horse besides Jeno’s. 

 

He heard the older heartily chuckled with his eyes’ area decreasing into thin curving lines. He looked lovely for a moment, until a smirk crept into his lips. 

 

_**“Babe, you’re riding with me.”** _

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  Im so sorry the update came late.  This fic is making me research alot even tho I read whole series. I don't really wanna miss a single detail hehe.  Please drop comments! Thank youuuuu~
> 
>  
> 
> -Ros ♡


	5. One point for Jeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN 5 MONTHS SINCE I LAST UPDATED THIS IM SO SORRY.

“Stop squirming if you don’t want to get thrown off. The horse will feel your discomfort.” Jeno whispered besides Jaemin’s ears while trying to keep them both on top of his horse. 

“Well, I’m sorry mister but this is just my second time riding a horse not to mention that the first one was when my own horse dropped me in a pool of dung.” Jaemin said exasperatedly that caused Jeno’s laughter. “And why are we out of the Arena by the way? Aren’t we supposed to train there. You’re using your Mr. D-privilege-card too much.”

To say that he was stressed out is a full understatement. Jaemin was scandalized. He of all people, was chosen to teach Jeno horse riding when he himself can’t stay on top of one for 2 seconds without getting thrown off. To make the matter worse, Jeno requested that they share a horse instead of the usual setting where the instructor gets one and the student gets another. 

He never wished to ride a horse with Jeno, never wanted the older’s chest supporting his back and never liked the feeling AT ALL. He kept squirming, trying to avoid letting his skin touch Jeno’s which the latter obviously noticed. 

“If you’ll stop moving around and chill out maybe I could try and make both our asses stay on top of this horse. Come on, trust me. I won’t let you fall.” Jeno muttered which made the younger turn to gaze at him. 

It was Jeno’s eyesmile that welcomed Jaemin, and for once, he might as well admit that Jeno’s breathtaking. The faint sunlight peeking under the leaves of the trees in the forest trail where they’re currently at gave highlights to Jeno’s now blonde hair, and his soft skin that’s as light as snow. It accented his brown orbs too, and his long lashes that complimented his eyes well. Lastly, his pink thin lips that’s stretched into a stupid grin, Jaemin wondered if they were as soft as they looked. 

The thought gave him goosebumps, turning his back again to hide his flushed face. He kept his mouth shut, but he tried his best relaxing as they ventured deeper in the forest. He didn’t even know where Jeno was leading them because he isn’t familiar with the forest yet and the only time he got inside it was when they played captured the flag. 

He was already thinking of some weird possibilities that Jeno brought him here when no one could see them so he could do his revenge and probably kill Jaemin, which was absurd. Well, freak is his middle name. 

5 minutes later, Jaemin started hearing a sound which seemed like water. Running water, or splashing water to be exact. And they’re getting closer to the source of the sound. He was curious, but he didn’t dare open his mouth to ask Jeno. 

His curiosity was soon answered when a falls came into view. And for the second time for the ride, he called something breathtaking. They halted and he felt Jeno getting off his horse. He looked down and saw a hand being offered to him which he hesitantly took. It was still the hand of his enemy anyways. 

“It’s beautiful here.” Jaemin commented while taking steps nearer to the edge of the falls. It wasn’t a huge one, the water was falling from about 20 feet tall and the the color of the falls was enchanting mixture of green and deep blue. There were a number of wildflowers growing on the rocks and the ground was rich with grasses. It’s perfect for a painting subject, Jaemin minded.

_** (I don’t think there’s really a falls in camp halfblood I’m just really tryna make things up here lmao) ** _

Jeno tied his horse in a tree nearby before joining him in the rock he was seated. “Only a few campers knew about this place because its quite far and the trail going here is a bit hard when you’re riding your horse that only skilled riders could make it here. You’re lucky I’m the best.” Jeno bragged which made Jaemin’s eyes roll but he opted to just ignoring the older’s comments and enjoying the view of the majestic nature instead. 

“It’s unfortunate we came pretty late though. It’s getting dark and I think it we could enjoy this more in the morning.” He pouted, not wanting to leave so early. 

 

 

“Don’t you trust me? Just stay there and wait.” Jeno said that made him grow curious. His face was sporting a smug look, confidence could be clearly seen. 

They sat there wordlessly for God knows how long. Jaemin wasn’t even paying attention to the time, too engrossed with the sound of water dropping and the coolness of the falls’ surface. It was refreshing, away from the harshness that Demigods are ought to face but actually pretty close. 

Every morning, Jaemin would open his eyes and get welcomed by the same old faces of his siblings, same old appearance of the camp and same old tasks assigned to his cabin. Everything reminded him of his goal, why he came to the camp and why he was trying his best to survive. 

He just wanted to see his mother, to make her proud of him. It’s like the goal of every demigod out there, to be appreciated by their God parent. Jaemin hadn’t been lucky enough yet, but his siblings shared him some stories about them meeting their mother after accomplishing a quest. 

Jaemin has still a long way to be able to get his own quest, he just got into the camp. Even his older siblings rarely get picked to do the quests, people don’t trust Aphrodite kids enough to send them to accomplish something that requires strength and fighting skills. And Jaemin thinks that’s definitely discrimination of some sort, like cabinism. 

He knew being a demigod isn’t easy. The number of times he had been chased by monsters is more than the times he had passed an exam. Each day is field with worry, how he’ll survive for more years, how he can stay alive and actually build a family of his own. Most demigods don’t live that long, they either die in a quest or get killed by monsters somewhere outside the camp. It might be ambitious, but Jaemin wants neither for himself. 

“It’s starting.” Jeno suddenly whispered, interrupting Jaemin’s train of thoughts. The younger weirdly looked at Jeno, confused about what the blonde was talking about. Jeno wasn’t looking at him so he followed his line of sight, only to have his jaw dropping. 

Jaemin was in awe, no, he was in love. 

The place was littered with hundreds of fireflies dancing in the air. They’re everywhere. Jaemin was sure it was already past 5pm, but the fireflies didn’t let the falls get consumed by darkness. If possible, the place became even more breathtaking. 

As a son of Aphrodite, Jaemin is surely fond of pretty things. And this beauty right in front of him was surely making his heart leap out of his skin. 

_ He meant the fireflies, not Jeno okay?  _

Jaemin lost track of time yet again, his insides bursting in amusement as a little firefly sat on top of his elbow. Maybe he was too occupied of the little fella that he didn’t feel Jeno slipping off the rock he was seated and discretely untying his horse from the tree. 

The moment Jaemin realized what’s happening, Jeno was already on top of his horse, smirking at him. “It seems like you’re having too much fun here Nana, why don’t you spend the night here?” He suggested before chuckling oh so evilly. 

“What the hell are you talking ab-”

“I’m going back alone, enjoy sleeping with the fireflies baby boy, or maybe-- with the earthworms and nymphs.” Jeno muttered before winking at Jaemin and making his horse speed up. 

Jaemin was lost for words. He stood there for good 5 minutes before it finally registered on his brain. 

Lee Jeno just left him in the middle of the forest, and Jaemin had no means of going out. It means he’ll need to stay there until someone comes to save him, or until Jeno finally takes pity on him. 

He’ll gonna stay there, probably until morning. **Alone and cold.**

Everything was hard to process but Jaemin knows one thing. **_He despises Lee Jeno of Hermes cabin to death._**

__

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, Imma upload a new one shot right after this update so please wait for it. Drop comments please they make me so happy uwu Luv yah~!
> 
>  
> 
> -ROS


	6. Crossing the line

 

 

-

 Jaemin wasn ’t scared of the ghost stories lurking around the camp. No. He faced more horrifying facts than ghost existing, like the fact that he’s a son of the beauty goddess, or the fact that he might not reach 20 before he dies because there are monsters after his ass and want him to be their meal. 

Jaemin was more scared of Mr. D’s wrath, especially when the camp director hates seeing campers who are still not inside their cabins after 11 pm. And maybe he’s even more scared of his Irene-noona’s wrath too. 

He’d be dead meat, he’s sure of that. One thing he knows about his sister is that she hates it when you make her worry. And Jaemin is sure getting lost in the forest in the middle of the night with little to no information where he was and how to get back is something that would make Irene cut his thumb. 

Another thing that adds up to his problem is that he was defenseless. He didn’t bring his sword with him, with only a dagger in his hand and his natural charmspeak ability he wondered if he could stay alive until the morning comes. He knew he’s still inside the camp’s boarders, but circumstances happen and the forest is known for being full of monsters. Jaemin stayed put in the rock where Jeno left him, not daring to move somewhere. The darkness already filled the forest and the only source of light he had were the fireflies in that falls. If something happens, at least he would see his attacker. 

He was hoping Jeno would grow some conscience and go back, to save him or at least, tell the others where he was. But Jaemin was sure that it’s already pass midnight and he’d been there for hours, Jeno was a hopeless case of pure evilness. His stomach was aching due to the fact that he last consumed food during lunch and nothing else after that. 

Jaemin didn’t even have enough energy to get mad. He was angered yes, but acting up to it would just tire him more. He could deal with the older when he survives the night. 

The brunette sat there calmly, his eyes darting from one area to another, his hearing sense being a hundred more sharp listening to his surroundings as he waited, counting the times he cursed himself for being an Aphrodite kid inside his mind. If only he was a son of any other God, he could’ve exited this forest already. He knew for a fact that the only special about his cabin is that they’re all beautiful, and a very few of them can charmspeak. Other than that, they’re labeled as the weaker demigods. Kids who only know makeups and fashion, kids who care more about keeping their nails free from dirt than winning capture the flag. 

He can’t help but get offended sometimes. Is it their fault that they were born like that? Is it the Hephaestus cabin’s fault that they can bath with fire and not die? Is it the Demeter or Dionysus kids’ fault that they’re effective with plants? Why are Aphrodite kids getting handed with shits? Jaemin would never understand the double standards in this camp.

Another sighed slipped out of his mouth. His lids were already heavy, threatening to close. He stood up from the hard rock and moved to the grassy land, laying there as he stared up only to see the moon and a few stars. 

 

 

_**I just hope Mr. D is sober enough not to let it rain today.**_ He thought to himself as the a humid breeze swayed the trees. 

 

 

He hummed some songs, thinking about how lucky must normal kids who experienced having a mother be. How nice it would feel to have someone by your side as you grow, have someone who’ll take care of you and cook breakfast for you everyday, someone who’ll sing you a lullaby as you sleep and someone who could listen to your troubles. 

Jaemin never experienced that. Though his father gave him all the love he could, they both knew that it will never be enough. 

The moon shone above him, and he wondered if his mother is sleeping soundly behind the clouds where the olympus could be found. 

Maybe she’s looking down at him with a pity. Because he’ll never be someone his mother could be proud enough of that she’ll come down and grace him with her prescene. 

_** With that thought in mind, Jaemin fell into a bitter slumber.  ** _

 

 

“Hey! Have you seen Jaemin? I thought he rode with you earlier?” Jeonghan immediately asked when he saw Jeno approaching the dining pavilion for dinner. 

The boy shook his head and smiled. “I--- I d-don’t know. He left me saying he couldn’t ride a horse and it’s making him dizzy.” He lied. 

Sometimes he thinks that lying somehow came along with his stealing skills. He’s as smooth with his tongue as he is with his hands. But despite that, the look of worry written across Jeonghan’s face made him a bit nervous, and guilty. 

Jeonghan eyed him suspiciously before he dropped the conversation muttering words about Jaemin always giving him a head ache. 

Jeno winced as soon as Jeonghan turned his back on him to sit in with his siblings. Their dinner was served and Jeno noticed how their whole aphrodite cabin became pretty uneasy. They were all frowning and whispering lowly. After dinner they all proceeded to the bonfire, and Jeno was already sweating hard, not because of the fire but because his conscience was eating him. 

All the God knows how many times he thought of running back to the forest to get Jaemin, but his pride won’t let him. He knew Jaemin had been very annoying towards him, but Jeno crossed the line just to get his revenge. 

_**Well, didn’t he embarrass you? He got you twice and this one time you threw all his shits back, you’re feeling guilty?**_ A part of his mind told him. 

**  
**

**  
**

_**Well, you’re better than that Jeno. How can you leave a poor boy alone in a forest that’s pretty dangerous for a demigod, not to mention that he doesn’t know how to fight much since he just came to this camp a few months ago**. _ His conscience screamed at him. 

**_ Nah. He was strong enough to punch you.  _   
**

****

****

_**BUT WHAT IF HE DIES??? IT’LL BE YOUR FAULT ASSHOLE**. _

**  
**

**“MR. D! THE GIANT SCORPION GOT OUT OF IT’S CAGE! IT’S HEADING TOWARDS THE FOREST!”** A camper shouted, disrupting the activity that was going on. 

Chiron and the camp director were heard shouting and instructing the campers to group themselves and get their weapons in the armory to which the Athena and Ares kids followed almost immediately, the other campers scurried to help too. 

“Sir, our brother Jaemin is missing.” Irene cried out, tears were swelling down his face while her brothers were trying to calm her down. Even Jungwoo started crying, which forced Lucas to ran to him and envelope him into a hug. 

Jeno stood up from his seat and walked away from the bonfire despite his brothers calling for his name. He ran towards the stable as fast as he could and grabbed his horse, he climbed on top of it and sped up towards the direction of the falls. He was sure he’ll get in trouble for this, but he needed to do what’s right. 

He was dumb, he admits that. _**He just wish nothing happened to Jaemin yet.**_

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty productive today lmaooo. Thank you for staying patient with me! I'm working really hard now that nomin's back. You know how long I've waited for this sobs. Thank you to everyone who keeps encouraging and offering kind words to me, yall inspire me. 
> 
> This fic will get interesting trust me! Lmaooo Idk how to write fighting scenes tho? How? hhahahahahha I'll start writing the vampire au after this :) 
> 
> P.S Drop commeeeenttttsssss pleaseeeeeee~   
> talk to me on twt about nomin and stuffs @xiuchenfinity  
> -ROS


	7. A long night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just little things you need to know before reading this chap:
> 
> Chiron- Camp half-blood's activity director and a centaur who trained a lot of famous demigods. (Half human half horse)
> 
> Naiads- Basically spirits guarding a body of water. (They usually have a different personality from what I portrayed here but thats not important hehe)

 

 

-

 

Maybe Jeno was nuts, a psycho for speeding towards the forest alone. But it was a crazy idea to leave Jaemin in the middle of the forest on his own just for the sake of their little pranking game.

 

  
Well to his defense, he left him in an area which is safer than the rest. He wasn’t expecting for this to happen of course. What are the odds of getting the Giant Scorpion that Quintos left released from its cage after he left Na Jaemin for a night?

 

  
Jeno couldn’t believe that the Gods were playing with him like this. He swore to the river of styx, after this one he’ll seriously leave the pretty boy alone. Jaemin only seems to bring him trouble, which Jeno truly never wished for.

 

  
He motioned his horse to get faster as he ventured the dark path towards the falls. Jeno knew the way like the back of his hand so it was easier for him to locate the place despite the lack of light guiding him.

 

  
Jeno could hear the campers screaming and shouting in the far distance, probably for Jaemin or for the Giant scorpion on the loose- he couldn’t hear clearly. Both maybe.

 

  
The blonde immediately jumped off his horse as he halted at the place where he remembered leaving Jaemin, seeing no trace of the brunet. Panic spread all over his body as he sharpened his eyes to look for Jaemin from the far distance where he might have hidden.

 

  
Running around the area, checking every corner of the vicinity as quiet as he could. Jeno didn’t want to attract that attention of the scorpion, not when he still didn’t manage to find the Aphrodite demigod.

 

  
The sound of the other campers searching for Jaemin began to weaken, Jeno guessed they moved to the other side of the forest. He himself started losing hope, a tiny part of his brain wanted to give up, to leave the job of finding the boy to the other campers, but his guilt wouldn’t let him. Bigger part of his brain was screaming at him for the foolishness he had caused.

 

  
Nearing the falls to check one last time, a voice that most likely came from a Naiad whispered to his ear to come closer, making him step forward at the very edge of a cliff. He tried adjusting his vision with the help of the fireflies around the area lighting the falls.

 

  
He saw the Naiad, waving at him at the bank down below the falls, holding an unconscious Jaemin. Blood rushed towards Jeno’s head as he visibly tensed, silently muttering a mix of grateful prayers and prayers to keep the boy safe to all the Gods he knew.

 

  
Quickly finding a way to get down, he rushed towards a path he discovered about a year ago when he was familiarizing the place. The pathway was rough, big rocks making it hard for him to make his way down. When he reached the two figures, the Naiad scoffed at him. “I know what you did son of Hermes. You dared leaving a beautiful creature down here when you know the danger that this forest holds. He fell from that cliff when he tried avoiding the raging scorpion. Lucky it didn’t saw him.”

 

  
Jeno couldn’t do much but lower his head in guilt, picking Jaemin up from the Naiad’s arms and carrying him bridal style. To his surprise, the brunet was as light as a feather. There were noticeable bruises near his forehead too, probably caused by the fall. He was also shivering from the wetness of his clothes.

 

  
The slightly older boy whispered a ‘thank you’ and hurriedly climbed back to where he came from with much difficulty because he couldn’t use his hands to hold on the rocks as Jaemin’s limp body occupied his arms.

 

  
He recovered his horse and gently placed Jaemin on top of it, making him lean towards his chest as he sped up towards the camp. They were halfway through when Jeno heard a disturbing screech making him halt on his track.

 

  
Seconds after, the huge scorpion monster appeared in front of them followed by some campers chasing after it. The scorpion charged towards his horse, causing Jeno to mutter a curse before making his horse turn to the left, successfully avoiding the scorpion. Some of the campers which included Taeyong cheered as they noticed the pair but went back to chasing after the scorpion which ran directly towards the deeper part of the forest.

 

  
“Go back to the camp! His siblings are damn worried. Chiron wanted to have a word with you too.” The hermes’ camp’s head informed his brother before following the rest of the campers who ran after the monster.

 

  
Jeno nodded and went on his way, making it to the main house where he saw Chiron, Dionysus and the whole Aphrodite cabin worriedly waiting. He gulped at the sight of everyone standing on their feet when he finally made their presence known. The girls ran towards them, hurriedly taking Jaemin from him and wrapping him with a bunch of blankets. Eunwoo also came and carried his brother towards Kun who immediately started healing Jaemin’s bruises.

 

  
The Hermes demigod got startled when he heard Chiron’s booming voice, commanding him to get off his horse and Jeno was left with no choice but follow. He could sense that the centaur already knew what he did.

 

  
“Where did you find him?” The activities director calmly asked, an eyebrow raised at the camper.

 

  
Jeno met his eyes, not wanting to show his fear. “At the bank under the falls. A Naiad rescued him from drowning after he fell from the cliff avoiding the Scorpion. He was already unconscious when I came.”

 

  
“And how did he get there? Weren’t you having your horse-riding lessons when he was last seen?” Chiron interrogated, waiting for an honest answer from his student.

 

  
“I.. I w-was--”

 

  
“I a-asked him to leave me near the f-falls..” A weak voice came disrupting the two, making their eyes fall upon the pale demigod lying on the floor and being tended by the Apollo camper.

 

  
Jeno’s eyes widened when Jaemin’s words registered in his brain, shock evident on his face as he stared agape at the bruised up boy.

 

“What?” Irene tensely questioned, glaring at her brother and back to Jeno.

 

  
Jaemin sat up with the help of Kun, coughing lightly, body still shaking despite the layers of blanket wrapped around his thin figure. “I… I wa-wanted a breathe of fresh air so I asked Jeno to leave me for a moment. I t-thought I can manage going back here but I forgot my way back.”

 

  
The said boy couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Jaemin? Covering him up with lies, taking all the blame and saving Jeno from Aphrodite cabin’s wrath and possible punishment he could receive from the camp’s director?

 

  
Jeno was about to protest, ready to tell everyone the truth but Jaemin met his gaze, giving him a warning look that most likely meant he should keep his mouth shut.

 

  
Chiron looked back in fort between the two boys, sensing something was up. It lasted for about 15 seconds before he gave up and cleared his throat. “Okay. You do know that what you did was dangerous for you, right Na Jaemin? And Lee Jeno, you shouldn’t have left him however he begs you to. You’ve been a camper for years, you should have known better. Both of you put a life at risk, both of you shall get punishments tomorrow.”

 

  
“Can I give them the punishments?” Dionysus who was suspiciously quiet the whole time chimed in which earned him a snort from the centaur.

 

  
“Forgive me my lord, but I don’t think the boys deserve your ‘creative’ punishments. I already planned something for them, let me be the one to give them their punishments.”

 

  
“Fine.” The God dejectedly stormed off towards his office and Chiron followed with a victorious smile.

 

Jeno’s eyes fell upon Jaemin who was now on his feet, arms around Eunwoo for support as they slowly walked towards their cabin. He watched the injured boy’s figure slowly disappear before letting out a sigh.

  
_**He was surely something else.** _

 

Jeno thought as he started walking towards his own cabin with his mind clouded by the thought of Jaemin’s possible reasons why he saved him.

 

**_This is gonna be a long night._ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! I FINALLY GOT MY LAPTOP FIXED! 
> 
> Sorry this was short I wrote this the whole afternoon but forgot to upload it. Sorry if ny writing is a bit rusty too lmao its been awhile. Im tryna get back to my writing pace and I'll try to write updates for all my on going fics. No promises for one shots tho. I'm gonna try and finish all my on going fics because everyone has been yelling at me for no finishing em Hahahahahaha. 
> 
> Idk if anyone missed me but anyways talk to me on twt @xiuchenfinity :)  
> -Ros


End file.
